Siobhan Petrelli
Siobhan Hallie Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the youngest daughter and child of Andrea Deveaux and Monty Petrelli, and the younger triplet sister of Reid and Adalynn. She will possess the abilities of Energy Pulse Emission, Sonic Constructs and Time Travelling. Appearance Siobhan will be the smallest of the triplets, and will be slim and petite through her life. Like her siblings, she will have dark brown hair and eyes, though her hair will be stubbornly straight, and her skin tone will reflect her biracial heritage. She will always keep her hair quite short, at around shoulder length. She will be very girly as a child and will always insist on having lots of pink clothing and accessories. Her taste in clothes will always remain feminine, and she will still like wearing pink as an adult, though not as much. Like her triplet sister, she will love dressing up and making an effort with her appearance, and will be very fashion conscious. Abilities Siobhan's first ability will be Energy Pulse Emission, the ability to produce a destructive pulse from her body. Her control over this ability will be slim when she first manifests it, but she will eventually learn to control it and produce the pulses only deliberately. Before then, she will reflexively emit a pulse to defend herself whenever she feels threatened. It will destroy all in its path, and kill all living beings caught within it. The energy from these will be transmitted into Siobhan, and can then be used to heal her or simply to strengthen her. Her second ability will be Sonic Constructs. She will be able to form several structures out of sonic energy. These could include a knife or lance which would stab her opponents or cause blunt trauma, a forcefield which would deflect away certain weak attacks, and a tube which would deflect noises away and could be used to disorientate others and to carry messages. She could also emit offensive sound waves from her hands by clapping them. In all of these cases, the sonic energy will appear visible in the form of frail-looking coloured lights, and will also be tangible. The forms could be manipulated using Sonokinesis or Sound Manipulation, and could be negated by Sound Absorption. Her final ability will be Time Travelling. Siobhan will be able to travel from one time to another, simply by closing her eyes and thinking of the different time period. When she opens her eyes again, she will then have travelled through time, and to all witnesses it will appear as if she fades away. However, she will be unable to teleport without time travelling. Family *Mother - Andrea Deveaux *Father - Monty Petrelli *Sisters - Lexis Petrelli, Jennifer Petrelli, Adalynn Petrelli *Brothers - Joseph Petrelli, Reid Petrelli Etymology Siobhan is a Gaelic name which means "God is gracious". Her middle name, Hallie, means "home ruler" in Germanic. Her surname, Petrelli, is Greek in origin and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.